The present invention relates to datacenter racks for electronic devices, and more specifically, to a datacenter rack having removable trays for support of electronic devices in the rack.
A datacenter contains racks that physically hold computer equipment in the form of electronic devices such as server type systems or switch type systems. It is part of a datacenter technician's duty to install and remove computer equipment within these racks for hosting. The computer equipment can weigh a considerable amount, anything from 13 kg to approximately 80 kg and can have considerable value.